Crying dry tears
by Secret Murderer
Summary: How can you end up doing Bad when you always try to do Good? My first fic.


Hey people! I'm Secret Murderer but you probably know that by now.

This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too harsh, please.

Sorry if I misspelled anything, I'm not very good at writing in English. But I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Puff Girls. If I did, Blossom wouldn't be wearing pink!

* * *

**Crying dry tears**

She watched the rain falling from the sky. "The clouds are crying". She closed her eyes and grinned. She always told that to her sisters when they were upset because it was raining outside. She sighed. Her life had been so perfect until he showed up.

When she had first seen him, she had thought he was very special... There was always something in his eyes, something weird... No! Not weird, it was something new... new to her. She had never seen something like that before, something so... so beautiful. It was like a fire burning deep inside his gorgeous eyes. She could stare into them for the rest of her life and never get tired of it. She could get lost in them and never want to find her way out...

But, she couldn't show this. He... he was a villain. She couldn't feel anything for a villain. She didn't know what that feeling was. She couldn't understand it. She had never felt something like this before. It was so strange...

She had fought him, he had hurt her and her sisters and... and he had tried to kill her. He almost did it and he didn't regret one thing. But even if he was so mean, he got the one thing that she wanted to give only to the one she truly loved. She gave him her first kiss. And he didn't want it. She destroyed him with that kiss. A part of her, the little devil inside her just loved to kiss him. The sensation of her lips on his soft, warm skin... And that was the part that spoke for her right after that. But the other part was screaming because she had sacrificed her first kiss for something as mean as getting rid of him.

She lazily raised her hand and tried to touch the raindrops. However, the glass of the window didn't allow her to even feel their coldness. She smiled. It has been days since he was no more... because of her. Because of a thing that was supposed to show affection... love. She quietly sobbed. She was crying, but without tears; she didn't have any left. But she was still doing it... she had been doing it for days... since he died... since she killed him. That was why she was crying for two weeks now, right? Because she, a super hero, had committed something as horrible as murder. She tried to convince herself that was the reason: nothing more than the mare fact of the crime... a crime that no one noticed. No! It wasn't true! Everyone knew about it. And everyone was happy about it…

"How can people be so heartless?" she thought. Couldn't they see that a crime is still a crime, whatever its reason was? The day after she had killed him, she had gone to the library where she found a book she had never read before: The Bible. Growing up in a scientist's home, she never heard anyone talk about religion, not even at school. She read about God, about the creation of the World, about Adam and Eve and Haven. When she was reading Moses' story she saw something that made her shiver and stop reading: "Do not kill". It was God's will. It didn't say that it was OK if you did it in self-defense or if the person you kill is evil. It clearly stated: "Do not kill" and nothing more. She had condemned her soul by doing her duty.

"How can you end up doing Bad when you always try to do Good?" this time she said it out loud. She didn't care. Everyone in the house was sleeping. They couldn't hear her. They didn't even know that something was bothering her. "They wouldn't care anyway", she said. And they wouldn't, just like they didn't care for the boys her sisters and she had killed. She regretted that moment so much… But her regrets weren't going to bring him back.

His image popped into her mind. Although she knew it wasn't real, she felt like melting into his fiery eyes. She smiled at the image that was always with her. Why was she always thinking at him? She classified the question as stupid but she kept asking herself that. "Duh! Because I killed him that's why!" she answered.

"Really? Are you sure?", it was her conscience.

"What? Of course I'm sure!", she replied.

"Oh come on clever girl! You know that you're lying!" her conscience said.

"I am not! Why would I lie?" she snapped at her conscience.

"Because you're afraid of the truth clever girl" she was starting to hate the 'clever girl' part. "Face it clever girl: you're thinking at him as a person, that is more than the 'I killed that guy' thing. Admit it!".

"No!", she didn't know why she didn't want to accept it but she didn't!

"OK, if you don't want to believe it then let's take it logically." She was starting to panic: her conscience was good at these things. "So if it was only because 'you killed him' than, logically, you would continue to see the moment when you did it, not just him."

She closed her eyes. Even though she didn't want to admit it, her conscience was right. "But then... why?" she whispered to herself.

"Think about it clever girl: you always have him in your mind, you almost melt in his glaze..." but her conscience couldn't continue. Her eyes opened wide. Her mouth hung open, her lips moving, but no sound escaped them. After a few minutes of opening and closing her mouth, one word passed her lips: "No…" it was barely audible, but it soon became her mantra.

Now she wanted to cry more than ever. She had figured it out. "I...I fell... for him..." she said staring in space.

"How could I? Why him? Why..." she desperately thought.

"You won't be able to answer this question" her conscience told her.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" she yelled.

"My fault? You're the one that fell in love with a villain not me! I only showed you the truth!" her conscience said a little irritated.

"Exactly: if it wasn't for you I...I..." she cried.

"You… what? Continue to cry without knowing what you were crying for?!? Continue to lie to yourself? Continue to die without knowing why?" her conscience barked.

"Enough!" she yelled. With that she silenced the little voice inside her head.

She fell to her knees with her hands over her head. In her mind everything was taking place again: from the moment she saw him to the moment when she kissed him and a few minutes ago when she realized the truth. She began to cry again, like she did before. She was crying dry tears. And somewhere deep in her mind she thought she heard her conscience saying that she would never be able to stop again.

* * *

Well that's all! Kind of short, huh? Sorry! But apart from this, what do you think? Should I continue to write or it would be better for everyone if I stop? You tell me!

P.S.: Can you guess which Power Puff this is about? I gave you some little clues; you just have to see them!


End file.
